The Vow
by JustABitPsyche-d
Summary: (Inspired by the movie The Vow starring Rachel McAdams and Channing Tatum) Tris and Four are happily married but when a tragic accident causes Tris to forget her memories of Four ever existing, their whole world is turned upside down but Four tries all he can to have his wife back. Cover photo by WeHeartIt
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **

**So I was sitting on my bed one day watching The Vow and I thought, 'Why not write a Divergent 'fic inspired by this movie'. I've seen a lot of fics doing this, and I decided to make one as well. **

**It took me a while to write it because I was still trying to figure out who to use as my main characters but then I finally settled with Four and Tris because they had the most connections and stuff like that. **

**Anyways, I do hope you like my first story. **

**If ever anyone has done this before and I didn't notice, just PM me and I'll see what I can do.**

**Please review your comments and/or suggestions. It'll be highly appreciated.**

**Also, if anyone is interested in making a cover picture of this story, just PM or review. Thanks :D**

****The italicized texts in between are in Four's Point of View****

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The snow was thickening and the cold was freezing the window pane just beside their booth. Christina was putting on her trench coat; Will was waiting for her. She slowly gets up from her seat, her boots clicking on the wooden floorboard. She turns back to her friends who was just finishing their drinks.

"See you outside" she winks at Tris. Tris wraps a scarf over her neck. She pushes the man beside her to get going.

"Hurry up. We don't need to keep them all waiting outside, it's freezing." she says rubbing her arm to prove her point.

"But I want to spent time with my wife even just for a couple of minutes." he says pleading for her not to leave just yet. She leans down and kiss him and say, "You have me all you want when we get home, Four." He groans but follows Tris anyway. She pushes the door to see that are friends were almost hugged to each other, trying to make themselves warm. Tris laughs which makes them step away from each other.

"There's the lovely couple" Zeke says, gesturing towards the two people who just walked out of the diner. Tris curtsies and this makes everyone laugh. Four opens the door of his snow coated vehicle to let Tris in. The others, excluding Lynn, Shauna, whose house was just a few blocks away and Zeke who walks Shauna home, make their way to the back seat. Four, after removing half of the snow from his car, was now starting the engine. As Four turns toward a corner, he pumps up the music. One more night by Maroon 5 was blasting on the speakers of Four's car. Since they can't help themselves, they started blurting out lyrics here and there, laughing in between verses. The bridge of the song, coincidentally starts when the car passes by Dauntless bridge. Lauren and Christina were blasting out lyrics, acting as if no one can hear them.

"I have a theory that when you sing your heart out when you're passing Dauntless bridge, that silly curse they talk about will be broken" Christina says. Lauren eyes her. In that stare, it was obvious what they were going to do. Just as the last line, Christina and Lauren belt out,

_**"Now baby give me ONE MORE NIGHT!"**_

"FOUR LOOK OUT!" Uriah shouts from the back.

* * *

_I have a theory too. My theory is about moments, moments of impact_

* * *

A flash of light came pelting it's way towards the group of friends. Metal grinding on metal made a hideous sound that could wake up anyone. Steam started rising up from the engine. The ring of an ambulance, speeding its way, was heard from a distance.

* * *

Shuffling of footsteps towards the tiled floor, crying on each other's shoulder, friends hugging each other for comfort was the image you'll see when you come walking towards the hospital doors.

"What happened?" Zeke asks to a doctor. She silently converse with the young man about what they found on the edge of the bridge. Shauna is crying. Her sister's arm are wrapped around her, stroking her arm. The three got to the hospital hours after they took in the victims. They had to wait for someone to wake up to ask who the family and friends of each victim.

As Zeke sat beside Shauna, after a short conversation with the doctor, familiar faces came out of the room. Lauren was stroking her forehead where a bandaged was in place. Shauna comes up and wraps a hand over her best friend.

"Are you alright?" she says. Lauren sighs and sits beside Lynn.

"Yeah." Christina's hand was bandaged where you can see a gush of blood staining it. Will looks as the most damaged between the three. His face has tons of bandages where shards of glass hit. His arms was in the same state. Christina was holding onto his shoulder while she lowers Will to the sit beside Zeke.

"Where's Marlene?" Lynn's voice quivers. Christina looks up and stares at her.

"She's with Uriah" says Christina. At this, Zeke bolts up from his chair and stares down at Christina.

"What happened to Uriah?" Christina bites her lower lip as she readies to answer.

"His leg got trapped in between the seats. The doctor said it was a pretty bad but he'll be alright. They said it'll just take a couple of months before he can walk again." Zeke doesn't answer or even moves from his place but as if on cue, Marlene walks out of a room, guiding a wheelchair towards them where Uriah sat, his left leg on a cast. Cries of joy and laughter erupts as they see their friends doing alright. But the laughter subsided and the cries of joy turned into cries of sorrow as they realize that the married couple wasn't with them. Nobody was speaking but there were tons of questions running through each and everyone's mind, waiting for someone to speak up but nobody did and it stayed that way for a few couple of hours. Christina was lying on Will's lap because his arms were sore that maybe lying on his shoulder will make the pain worse. Marlene was feeding Uriah food while the others were just conversing about the day's events. Shauna had her arms around Zeke's arm. Zeke had his hands intertwined in front of him waiting for news.

Zeke sees a doctor approaching. He stands up and approaches, to ask about Four and Tris.

"Mr and Mrs Eaton, you mean?" the doctors asks. Zeke nods.

"Both of them hit their head pretty bad. Mr. Eaton is almost done with his surgery but we still need a few hours for Mrs. Eaton." Zeke just sighs and goes back to his. Apparently, 'almost done' means 2 hours, because 2 hours after a nurse walks towards them.

"Your friend Four will be joining you in a couple of minutes." she says softly. Shauna shrieks and found herself hugging Zeke. Will bolted up, making Christina wake up. He uttered a sorry at her after. Silence covered the room as they waited for Four to come gliding towards them. A grunt was heard near the corner and Christina sighs.

"I hope that Tris is alright. I don't want to lose a best friend" Christina says, Will, trying hard to put a hand over her to comfort her.

"And I don't want to lose a wife" Four came striding in the waiting area, hugging each one of them except Uriah and Will. He, himself, was pretty battered up. A large cut, which was now sewn together ran along his forehead. His arms were bandaged as well. His left arm was in a cast. Other than those, he was alive.

* * *

_My theory is that these moments of impact, these flashes of high intensity that completely turn our lives upside down actually end up defining who we are._

* * *

Four sits on the waiting room, waiting for the doctor to come out with news from Tris. The flashes of lab coat gave him hope but as soon as they turned to a corner, it shattered it. Everybody was quiet, waiting for news. Sometimes they went to get food but Four wasn't hungry. He wasn't feeling anything else. Four looks up at the clock and sighs. Zeke follows after.

"This time, this day, fourteen months ago was a day none of us will forget" Everybody looks up at the clock then towards the calendar on the wall then they stare back at Four.

Fourteen months ago, at the exact same day and time he met Tris.


	2. Chapter 2

****Author's Note: ****

**Thank you for the first few people who read this story. I'm overwhelmed :3. **

**Please do continue to support this story. Review your comments, suggestion or anything you want to say. **

**For all new readers, if you like the story follow/favourite. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**14 Months Earlier**

Four was on his way towards the parking lot to meet up with some friends when he accidentally bumped into a girl. She was skinny and short and frantic. Her arms were shaking as she was picking up her stuff. Four looks down at the papers that were scattered around the floor and realized something, _new student. _He bends down to help her. Still, she wasn't looking up. Her blond hair was covering her face. As if suddenly realizing this, she puts the hair that was covering her face over her ears. Light shown through her pale face, illuminating the greyish-blue eyes of her. _I was speechless._

* * *

_One of my absolute favourite moments._

* * *

"Sorry" she says and walks away. Four looked back down again, feeling stupid of not knowing her name, then saw a piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up, careful not to ruin it and saw it was her acceptance letter. He knew it was important because without it, you can't get to any of your classes so she ran towards her, completely forgetting about Zeke.

* * *

He sees her at the parking lot, looking around her papers, her pockets and her bag as if looking for something and he knew that what she was looking for was in his hands. He runs up to her as she was just realizing that her paper fell. As she turns, she stands surprised in front of him. He smiles, well tries to.

"You dropped your acceptance letter." he says. She sighs out of relief.

"Yeah. I mean I've been wanting to go to this school for a year now and I just drop my acceptance letter." she teases and he laughs. A couple of minutes passes by with nobody speaking. She takes in a deep breath and says, "I'm Tris." she smiles. His stomach fluttered with butterflies. _I never saw a smile more beautiful than hers. _As if someone snapped their fingers in front of him, Four took in what she said. "I'm Four" he raises his hand to shake and as her fingers touch his, a bolt of electricity passes through their fingers and they quickly let go. Awkward silence fills the area. She points to her car.

"I have to go" she says. She opens the door to her car and Four glances a poster lying on her seat that he recognized. "Oh, you're a Cab fan?" Tris looks up at him with an eyebrow raised and looks back in her car where he was pointing.

"Yeah. I'm addicted to their music" she says and smiles again. The smile that makes him melt.

"You know, I've heard they were having a gig on Friday." Tris nods out of confusion. Four clears his throat. "As a matter of fact I have tickets and-" Four's voice trails of trying to find the right words so that it won't sound so cheesy. Tris giggles, which he misses, on the obvious situation this conversation will lead.

"Sure" she says which catches his attention. He was about to ask what she just said when she says it again. "Sure I'll go with you on Friday. I was only assuming that you were going to ask me to the concert" he smiles and now she was the one weak on the knees and face all red.

"I'll see you then." he says and starts walking away. She was about to close the door on his car when she, as well as he, realized something. They both turn to each other, both saying at the same time, "I don't have your number" They both laugh and exchanged contacts and finally decided to part ways.

* * *

Tris arrives at the front steps of Café just a couple of minutes after Four did. She smiles as she saw him. Four leans down to kiss her hand and then she giggles.

"Mademoiselle?" he says gesturing her inside. She curtsy and then smiled at him, "Oui, Monsieur." They walk inside the Café, with her hand hooked on his arms. They found a seat just near the stage, order food and let the music take them away.

Months has passed and they start growing fonder of each other. They go on road trips together, celebrate every holiday in each other's apartment. Both were away from their parents and didn't intend to let the other know who they were. It was an unspoken agreement that they both agreed to.

* * *

**5 Months Into the Friendship _(or so they say)_**

Four walked hand in hand with Tris as they made their way towards the cinema house where they were going to meet some of Four's friends. 5 months in town, Four and Christina were the only friends she had and one was even barely a friend. Christina was on the steps of the Cinema house, fiddling with her phone, a man next to her.

"And who might this fine young man be?" Tris says. Christina rolls her eyes.

"This is Will, my dear best friend" Christina addressed Tris. Christina was the total opposite of Tris. She was outgoing, rich and she was tall with an amazing figure which makes her even more beautiful. She was also one of the popular kids in school but still, she wanted Tris to be her best friend and nobody else. She said that the other girls in her class were so different from Tris. All of them were such stuck up bitches, she pointed out, one time when Tris asked.

Tris and Four shook hands with Will and entered the cinema house. Four was approached by a group of 6 people who Tris didn't find familiar.

"This is the girl I'm telling you about" Four says tugging her closer and holding onto her waist. "Tris, these are my friends" Four introduced her to each of them and after, they all went in to see the movie.

After the movie, they went out towards the nearest diner. Spring breeze was blowing over the group of friends. Tris sat down, hoping Four to sit beside her but then he doesn't. This caught her off guard and confused. He was standing in front of them and suddenly looks at Zeke as if giving off a signal. Zeke coughs under her breath and play a little song that radiates around the booth. Four turns towards Tris.

"I was thinking about the first time I ever saw you," he says, "and how after that I couldn't forget you. I wanted to, but I couldn't stop myself. I always remembered how your eyes looks like under the glow of the sun. I always smile every time I think of your smile that makes me weak in the knees. I was glad I bumped into you that day because if I haven't and I just met you randomly at school, I wouldn't think you'll be here sitting with us"

She was smiling, her hands over her heart. She was trying to fight back the tears and she was doing a pretty great job.

"I forced Zeke to let me have his ticket so I can take you to the concert."

Zeke decided to interrupt here. "If I knew this is what will happen 5 months ago, then I wouldn't have wrestled you and made a fool out of myself for losing" the people around burst out laughing as Zeke huffs. Four coughs under his breath to catch the attention once again.

"I'd always wanted a girl and then gotten to know her and not wanted her anymore, but with you the feeling just got stronger and stronger until that night when you showed up at the concert and I knew."

He took a deep breath and then said,

"Will you be my girlfriend, Tris?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

**I am so sorry for one year of nothing. I just finished my senior year of high school and a lot of responsibility was put on my shoulders. **

**I actually plan to renew or edit this story while I have the time but so far, I'll stick to what I already have.**

**I hope you haven't given up on me yet so here goes Chapter 3.**

**Follow and favorite if you haven't already and review if you have anything to say.**

* * *

**PRESENT**

A nurse comes in asking for Four. They walked together out of the hallways, him leaving a glance at his friends.

"As you know, your wife's CT scan showed intracranial hemorrhaging. We purposely keep patients with traumatic brain injuries in a comatose state in order to calm their systems and allow the brain time to heal itself while the swelling subsides and then we slowly..." The nurse's words suddenly dissolves into nothingness when Four decides not to listen.

* * *

_The thing is, each one of us is the sum total of every moment that we ever experienced, with all the people we've ever known_

* * *

"Four?" He looks at the nurse and raise his eyebrow in confusion. The nurse sighs and repeat her words.

"You can visit her later. Be with your friends for now" and with these words, the nurse goes away. Four walks back to the waiting room where the girls are sleeping. Zeke, Will and Uriah were playing a game of chess. Four decided to interrupt and moves one of Uriah's bishop.

"Check mate" Four says as he sits beside Uriah. Zeke throws his arms in surrender. Uriah laughs and so does Will. Four and Will fix the pieces and decided to play a game themselves.

"How are you?" Zeke asks Four. Four just shrugs as he moves a pawn. Zeke rolls his eyes and pass him food. This time, he doesn't hesitate and he eats. Nobody talks about Tris during this moment. The girls woke up minutes later and decide to play with them. They also found a scrabble board at the corner of the room near the magazine rack and decide to play it too.

* * *

"Four?" A nurse comes in the room, unfortunately, it wasn't the same nurse that he was with a while ago.

"Here are your wife's belongings" she says and goes away. He grabs the bag from the table. Inside the zip bag was her bracelets and her wedding and engagement ring. Also, her phone. He turns it on, looking at her wallpaper. The picture was taken way before they even got married. It was the college years. He was wearing a black polo, while she was wearing this blue patterned shirt. It was all surreal and Christina was just taking random pictures. So that moment, when Christina points the camera on them, Four just puts his arm over Tris shoulder, not caring of what his friends were teasing. He turns it off and look back at the rings. He sighs as he took them out from the bag. He plays with them just until the nurse he was with a while ago came inside the room.

"You can see her now!" she says. Christina stands up from her chair as Four does.

"Only one can visit her for now" Four eyes Christina and suddenly sits down. Christina doesn't. She sighs.

"Four, you should go. You're her husband" Christina sits beside Will and Four walks out with the nurse. Tris was lying on the hospital bed. She looked destroyed. Her arms were wrapped with bandages and her face was full of cuts and scars. She was thin, even more thin than how she was. Four wanted to cry so badly but the tears weren't coming. He grabbed her hand and searched through his pocket the rings. Slowly, he slipped the engagement ring on, and then the wedding ring. Four kisses her forehead.

* * *

_And it's these moments that become our history. Like our own personal greatest hits of memories. We play and replay in our minds, over and over again._

* * *

**6 Months Earlier**

"This is stupid." Four says as he put the blueberries in place.

"Believe me, it will work" Uriah says as he sips from his coffee. Zeke laughs.

"Let's bet on it" He says to his brother. Uriah shook on it and then the door from the bedroom opens. All boys look up and see Tris coming from the balcony. "Food is ready" Four shouted to the other room to Will as Tris runs to the refrigerator. She took out a bowl of strawberries and walked towards the table, strawberries on one hand and a lemonade pitcher on the other.

"Does anyone want strawberries? We bought it in the farmers' market before we left Amity. They said it was amazing"

Will comes striding to the room. "Buying groceries. That's a sign" he says. Tris looks at him and back at Four.

"Ignore him" Four mouths so she just shrugs and put lemonade on the glass cups.

"We all know what that means" Zeke says as he passes his glass cup. Tris puts lemonade in it and passes it back.

"I like her, she's like our mascot" Tris looks at Uriah as she sat beside him. "Thanks. I think" she just says. Zeke tunes his guitar.

"Well, I'd rather have her than that ferret we tried to adopt" he says and they all burst out laughing. Will passes pancakes to Uriah and Zeke. "And she makes great coffee" Will says as he sat down beside Zeke. "Let's keep her" he added. They all laugh. Tris watches the guys as they eat. She sighs as her stomach growls of hunger.

"Am I not going to eat?" Four passes by her and put a plate in front of her. On the plate was the letters MOVEI and another letter she can't distinguish between an X or an N.

"Four, you know better that Movie isn't spelled that way" Zeke releases a little giggle and Uriah scoffs. Four rolls his eyes and fix the last letter. Tris stares again.

"Move in" she whispers under her breath and then stare at Four smiling. "Yes! Yes! YES!" she shouts and hugs Four. Uriah smiles at Zeke and it was Zeke's time to scoff.

* * *

Tris always had this longing to get married in the café where Four and her had their first date. It was renovated into a concert hall with red carpets, pictures of bands and singers hanging on the wall. It is just there where they got married.

Tris was wearing a blue dress just up to her knees. Four was wearing a suite but with jeans. Only their friends were invited and Uriah and Zeke were asked to be on guard duty. They didn't bring in a priest because it would be suspicious so Will was the one who acted as one. Christina was beside him holding up a camera as the couple recited their vows.

"You were nice enough to me that first day of school. My life was always planned out but nothing in my plans had Four Eaton written on it. It was all too spontaneous. But I'm glad that I met you, because if not for you, I wouldn't be here, with all the greatest people." She takes a deep breath.

"I vow to help you love life, to always hold you with tenderness and have the patience that love demands. To speak when words are needed and to share the silence when they're not. To agree to disagree with pink beverages and to live within the warmth of your heart and always call it home."

Four passes a hand behind his neck and twisted his head. He shakes his head, "Wow, you really raised the bar high." he says and then took a paper from his jeans' back pocket and then took a deep breath.

"Wait, did you write your vow in Lauren's pamphlets?" Tris showed him the paper. Four laughs and Lauren just rolls her eyes but smiles anyway. "Why?" Tris then asks. Four shows her the paper he was holding and they all laugh.

"I've been known for my one night stands or picking up girls and dumping them. It was a bad habit, I know. But then you came into my life and I finally found the girl that I know I'll hold on to. I vow to fiercely love you in all your forms, now and forever. I promise to never forget that this is a once in a lifetime love. And always know, in the deepest part of my soul, that no matter what challenges might carry us apart, we will always find a way back to each other."

Tris licks her lips and hold on to her bouquet tightly. Will coughes under his breath, "Do you take each other as spouses forever?" he asks. Tris laughs.

"I do!" Tris says following after Four as he said it.

"By the power invested in me by..." Will stops talking as they heard Uriah and Zeke shouting security.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." he says and they ran to the exit. It was like a labyrinth in this place. Gladly, Four and Tris know the place so well that they didn't get lost. They ran and ran as the guards stop just a little behind them.

"See you back at the Pit" Will says and Four pulls Tris away for a minute.

"Where are we going?" she asks and then notice where they were standing. The Ferris Wheel where they shared their first kiss and now, they will share another kiss, bound together by two rings.

* * *

_A moment of total physical, mental and every other kind of love_

* * *

**PRESENT**

"We're going to wake her now." The nurse says a couple of days later. They have been visiting Tris for the past few days. Now, it was only Four. He stood up from his chair as the nurse walks with him towards Tris room. He stood there, above her looking down at her skinny little figure. He was smiling. They'll see each other again and they can go back to how everything was.

Tris stirred on the bed and her eyes fluttered open. Four's heart stammered as he saw those grey-blues of hers stare directly at him.

Yet something took him off guard. She didn't look happy on seeing him. She even looks confused. He just takes a breath and smiles.

"Hey" Four says reaching out to her. "It's so amazing to see you" he says. She still didn't smile or acknowledge him. Her eyes were adjusting from the light.

"Tris!" the doctor says. "It's okay. You're in the hospital. You were in a car accident. But everything is alright" she says. Four takes a deep breath and leans onto the bed.

"How do you feel?" he asks.

"My head hurts" Tris says but it was obvious that she took a great deal of effort to stammer those words out.

"That's absolutely normal. I'm going to get something for that" the doctor was about to go when Tris said. "Was anyone else hurt doctor?" looking at Four. Four looks at the doctor confused. He stares back at Tris.

"You know who I am right?" ask Four.

Tris nodded, "Yes." he sighs. "Good." he says and tap his hand on the bed's ledge. Tris tries to sit down and then direct her stare back at Four.

"You're my doctor"

* * *

_So that's my theory. That these moments of impact define who we are but what I never considered was what if one day, you can no longer remember anyone of them._


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

**Hello, again. **

**So I've just started college (yaaaay) and I only have a few spare times but I will try to update this fanfic as frequent as I can. [I only had free time today because my boyfriend woke me up]. **

**Anyways, I will somehow divert from the original story this fanfic was based on and I hope it won't disappoint. **

**If you have anything to say, (e.g. liking the story, hating on me, pushing me to update, small talk, criticism) just go click that review button and send me your words. :) **

**If you're a new reader (or an old reader who hasn't followed or added this story to his/her favourite lists) then follow and/or favourite. **

**And if you want to get to know me better, maybe become friends, just PM me. **

**And hopefully this won't be my last fanfic, so if you want to read more from me, then just follow me. (and favourite if you like my writing that much.)**

**Thank you guys. **

**Love you all. **

* * *

Four feels the floor give out under his feet. He didn't know what to do and he just can't believe what he was hearing. This can't be happening. No, Tris is just confused. He holds the edge of the bed for support. Everything was just spinning around him.

"Could I ask you a couple of questions?" the doctor asks. Four makes way for the doctor. He watches her as she sits beside Tris's bed.

"You've been in a car accident, do you remember?" Tris shakes her head.

"Alright, I will just ask you a couple of questions." The doctor takes out a pen and starts scribbling something down.

"When is your birthday?" She sighs.

"April 7, 1990" The doctor nods. Four is standing in the view of the doctor so that she can check whether Tris is telling the truth.

"Favorite color?"

"Gray" Four was just nodding.

"What's your full legal name?"

_It's just a phase, everything will be alright. _Four tells himself. He almost missed Tris answers on the next question.

"Beatrice Prior." He stops and looks at Tris. The doctor looks at him. "Legal name, dear" the doctor says. "I haven't changed my name since I was a child. That's my legal name."

Four couldn't hear it but he had to stay strong.

"What day it is today?" She takes a deep breath.

"November 17," she stops. The doctor urges her to continue. "2013." Four wanted to hit something. He's mad, and sad and every emotion put together.

"Four, could you show Tris the date?" He takes her phone from his pocket and passes it to her. Of course she knew that it was hers, but just didn't say anything. The time was flashing 10:27 and below it was the date, August 25, 2015 but something else caught her attention. The wallpaper. She was smiling with someone she doesn't know, with the man who was standing beside her hospital room table who looked so distraught. She doesn't remember this photo being taken. Her words were stuck to her throat.

"How do I know you?" This time, she was addressing Four. He couldn't smile, but he did, he tried to. "I'm your husband." Tris gasps. It wasn't right. How can she be married to someone she doesn't even know?

Four tried to reach out but she recoiled. Who did he think he is calling himself her husband? But then it sort of made sense.

"I have amnesia?" she suddenly asks.

"We think it's just temporary memory loss." That still didn't make anything better for anyone. Four's barely holding on. He couldn't stand the sight of her and not be able to kiss her. He can't take her looking at him as if they haven't been married for the past four months. Tris was quiet but she was slowly taking it all in. It doesn't make sense and she tried to remember but nothing is happening. She just doesn't remember him. She looks down at her hands and see the engagement ring and her wedding ring. It was beautiful, she thought but it just doesn't feel right.

"But I thought I was engaged to Robert." she says aloud. And that did it for Four. He just snaps and runs through the door not knowing where to go.

"Mr. Eaton." he hears the doctor calling. He was rubbing his temple. He was able to text Zeke but he didn't know if it was even something. He might have just typed a couple of random letters and hit send.

"You said things were very good." he says. The doctor caught up to him and stops him in his tracks.

"A brain injury isn't like a broken bone or a laceration." The doctor sighs. "Brains are much less predictable. Sometimes, due to the way the swelling tissue presses against the skull, it can cause some impairment."

"Some impairment?" He snaps. "She doesn't remember me. And also the last one and a half years"

The doctor frowns and tries to explain it clearly to Four. "Even though she's awake, the swelling can cause confusion or memory loss, erratic mood swings-" He looks at her completely confused.

"What?"

"-but that's normal." He couldn't take it anymore. He walks towards the waiting area and thinking everything through.

* * *

Zeke rounded up the corner a couple of minutes later. Shauna was a couple of metres away but she didn't come any closer not wanting to intrude.

"What happened? Is everything alright?" Four shakes his head. The tears were threatening to let lose but he pulled it back. Seeing as how Four won't talk, Zeke goes after the doctor. A couple of minutes later, Zeke joins Four back on the chairs.

"This is seriously screwed up" He says. _Zeke was never good at comforting. _Four thought.

"I'm sorry" No amount of sorry can change the past. Four shakes his head.

"My wife doesn't remember me." He tells Zeke or rather, he tells himself.

"The doctor says her memory will improve with time." Four snickers. For all he knows, all hope is loss and no matter how long it takes, she will never remember him. He snickers. _Tris was always the optimist._

"The doctor says, it's better if you go home for now. Tris won't be release until they see everything is alright." Even though she doesn't remember him, he doesn't want to leave her. _I'm all she's got_.

"You need to rest, Four. Shauna and I will watch her for now." Four sighs and stands up. Zeke offers to drive knowing that in the now state of Four, he might not be able to do anything. He was silent the whole ride back home and Zeke just let him be. He didn't want to intrude. This was a big thing that's happening to Four's life.

Four looks out of the window, trying to piece everything together. Tris doesn't remember him and the last 18 months. For sure, she doesn't even remember Christina and all the others but she does remember the past, the past they were both trying to forget.

Four knew her history with her parents. They always controlled her life and her brother's. If it was a different point of view, that sounded so constrained but for Tris it was normal. That was how she was brought up. But when she got to college and wanted to pursue arts against his father's wishes, the relationship got rocky. Eventually she fled to Chicago to take a course in arts. Fourteen months ago, she enrolled at SAIC and completely ignored her family. She never even talked to her brother again. Her engagement to Robert was of course, her father's choice as well. Though she did love him, he turned out to be a complete douche who only cared about her money. Though Tris's family knows about her marriage to Four, he never really met them and that was how they wanted it to stay.

He hears his blood coursing through his veins and the next thing he knows, he was already attacking Zeke's dashboard. He can mildly hear Zeke whisper, "I was planning to fix this car anyway." But other than that Zeke let Four do whatever he needed to do.

They got home; everything was silent . Even Zeke wasn't used to the silence. Every time you went to Tris and Four's house, you can hear Tris's music blasting from the stereo and the two of them singing in the kitchen. It was always festive in the Eaton residence and now, it's just sad.

Zeke accompanies Four until they got inside.

"So don't break anything that's glass, especially a mirror." Zeke says. "You know what they say about breaking a mirror, seven years of bad luck." He adds.

"I don't believe in superstition, Zeke" Four says

"I know. I know. But don't try" he tells Four. "I won't" Four assures.

"I asked Uriah to stack up some beer in the fridge and I hope he already has. I just thought maybe you could get wasted with some beer." Zeke shrugs and they stand there awkwardly looking at the devoid of life home. Without Tris there, the atmosphere just felt dead.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Four nods. The door closes and he looks around. He goes to the kitchen to see that Uriah literally stack his fridge with beer. He takes one and decides not to sleep. He retrieves his gun from under the kitchen counter and goes to the firing yard at the backyard and just start shooting targets until his gun is eventually out of bullets.  
His shoulders were aching and he hears ringing in his ears. He finishes his beer bottle. The gun just falls from his hand. And for the first time, in seven weeks, he lets himself cry.


End file.
